Previous studies have demonstrated that sphagnum moss significantly inhibits the growth of free-floating (planktonic) bacteria. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,947 B2 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0032124 A1, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. Other studies have demonstrated that sphagnum moss inhibits and removes biofilm. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0152828 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. “Sphagnum moss” is a generic expression that designates a range of botanical species that co-exist in a sphagnous bog. It should be noted that “peat moss” refers generally to a decomposed or composted sphagnum moss. Sphagnum moss is commonly harvested for use in various products. The petals, and not the stems, of the moss preferably may be harvested. Typically large pieces of plant material (roots, twigs, etc.) are removed. Excess water is removed and the moss is air dried. The moss may be compressed prior to packaging or shipment. Various additives may be used to alter the absorption characteristics or mechanical properties of the moss. Because sphagnum moss is readily available and relatively inexpensive, it has been used in a variety of products, primarily for the absorption of fluids.
There is need in the art for methods and products for improving dental health and methods and products for improving dental health using moss are described below.